


Sing for Me! [CRACK-FIC]

by AyaKazumi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Nothing serious, Smut, Somewhat, everyone strap in, singing reader, sinners welcome, this will be a ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26053942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyaKazumi/pseuds/AyaKazumi
Summary: Based on a 2-AM-conversation with a friend... xDNothing in this Fic is in any way serious, though if you like funny shit in the bedroom, feel free to read xD
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sing for Me! [CRACK-FIC]

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typos or mistakes, forgive me. I'm writing this really late at night when I should actually sleep, _lol_

For years monsters have roamed the surface. You met and befriended several of them, most notably you boyfriend of several months (or almost a year now), Sans. Sans the Skeleton.

This skeleton is at the forefront of your mind right now, more specifically glued to you by your lips at the moment. A heated kiss was taking up your attention, fumbling with each others' clothes after having been teasing each other the whole day. With Papyrus out of the house for the night, Sans and you can be as all-over-the-place and noisy as you want.

He pins you up against your shared bedroom's door, managing to open your fly and attempting to shove your pants, including your underwear, down. You help him by shimmying out of the clothing, lifting his shirt up and over his head, breaking the kiss and crashing back into him quickly. With most of the covering layers gone, Sans shortcuts you straight to your bed, not bothering to properly open the door and walk the few steps. You can't complain though, welcoming the softness of your mattress underneath you.

Before you lay down, you quickly get rid of your own shirt as well, laying down and pulling at Sans' hands to let him follow, though he stays standing, if only to get rid of his own pants. After this, he's on top of you in the blink of an eye, capturing your lips in another urgent french kiss. His tongue makes a familiar tingling cover your body, the magic working at your soul to get you ready faster.

You gasp out his name when he leaves your mouth to instead pay some attention to the rest of your body, firstly your neck. He leaves a trail of kisses, licks and small love-bites on his way to your breasts. Taking a nipple between his teeth and licking at it lavishly, he pinches the other one between his phalanges carefully. Gasping and suppressing moans, you grip at his clavicles and scapulas to ground yourself. He lets out a deep growl, sending shivers down your whole body and shocks of pleasure straight to your core.

His free hand finds your dripping pussy, fumbling and stroking in the places he knows get you undone fast. You whine and gasp in reaction to his ministrations, taking one of your hands away from his bones to bite down on your fist and silence yourself.

Another growl rips through Sans, and by extension your chest, sending another shock of pleasure to your loins. The coil in your abdomen is already about to snap but Sans takes away his hand from your chest to take the wrist that left his shoulder and pin it next to your head, growling lowly at you. "don't do that."

He continues rubbing at your most sensitive point, winding up your release even more.

"c'mon" he almost moans at your gasps and whines "let me hear your voice, kitten" he drawls and gets back to work at your neck. He bites down a little harsher than before, not breaking skin but probably bruising slightly. You, again, gasp at this, mewling out his name in plea. Sans continues to work your clitoris, as you feel your release looming over you.

A few more mewls and pleas escape you, before he licks the soft skin underneath your ear, growling into it "sing for me~"

With this you come undone, spasming underneath him, writhing in the sheets and moaning his name loudly, he works you though your orgasm steadily.

Once the stars disappear from your vision, you can't help but grin at what youre about to do.

"Some-" Sans kisses you, interrupting whatever you just wanted to say, catching our tongue in a dance. When he breaks it, you try again.

"Somebody once told me-" you sing, barely able to contain a laugh at Sans' very much confused expression.

"The world is gonna roll me," you continue, staring right into his eyelights, that shine with mirth now, realizing what you're doing. "I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed~"

Sans rolls his eyes at your pause, speaking instead of singing the next line "she was looking kind of dumb, with her finger and her thumb..."

"In the shape - of an L - on her forehead" you finish in tune and gesture the 'L' on your forehead for emphasis.

He can't hold back the laughter bubbling up in his chest at your proud smile, sending both of you into a fit of giggles. "was it really _that_ bad?" he asks between chuckles. You can only manage to shake your head. Once both of you calmed down enough, you answer "It was just the first thing that came to mind..."

Sans blinks at you and has to suppress more laughter, not wanting to dive back into the giggles right now. 

"i love ya, you know that?" he says and kisses you again.

You reciprocate equally as enthusiastic, throwing your arms around his neck. When he breaks the contact, you answer;

"I love you, too"

After both of you have completely come down from your rush, he kisses you again, with renewed urgency and want behind it, getting you worked up again easily.

_"so, whaddya say, we continue this where we left off..."_

**Author's Note:**

> In case you care, let me know any mistakes you find, I'll get them corrected :'D


End file.
